


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eren Loves Anime, Levi Doesn't, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren settle down to watch a movie. Or a cartoon. Depends on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



Levi was sulking, full on pouting as he crossed his arms in distaste, glaring at the screen. His lover was excitable, more so than usual, the personification of over-enthusiastic glee to counteract his own ire. This was not what he expected from movie night. Sure, they had the beers, they had the popcorn, cushions arranged on the floor so they could sit together on a soft mountain like usual, huddled into one another if it was a scary film, Levi providing comfort to the younger man who always got frightened by horror stories.

This was a horror all in itself, the title credits rolling as silver eyes narrowed. "Eren? This isn't a movie. It's a fucking cartoon."

"No it's not! It's anime."

"A cartoon by another name."

"Oh cheer up, grumpy. You might like it."

"I doubt that. What kind of idiot watches this shit?"

"Err, me?!"

"I rest my case." Scowling as the story began to unfold, Levi swigged fizzy alcoholic drink from the bottle, vaguely paying attention to the albeit well-animated feature, the way the cherry blossoms blew across the screen suggesting a skilled hand had produced this kind of effect. Eren pointed and chattered throughout, filling in plot gaps that had been carelessly emitted from the original work, events that were met by a mumble or groan.

An hour in and green eyes flicked over, watching his man leaning forwards, handfuls of popcorn sitting near Levi's slightly open mouth, unable to move as one of the main characters met an untimely and ultimately heart-wrenching demise, but not before giving a tiny nugget of information to their long lost friend that would shape the finale of the epic story. Life was dragged cruelly from the non-existent protagonist in wisps, ethereal glow raising up to whatever heaven played a part in this universe. A dark voice growled over the swelling classical music that suited the depressing moment.

"Why did they have to die?" Eren shuffled close as the snacks were thrown back into the bowl with disgust, pale man no longer hungry after that. Cuddling in, the brunette felt a head land on his shoulder, rubbing the now morose figure's arm in sympathy and explaining in soothing tones.

"Otherwise they wouldn't have found the healing pool."

"But that's not the fucking point! Can someone only give up that evidence on death's door?"

"Yes. Didn't you listen at the start?"

"Fucking dick heads." Thoroughly pissed at the author, Levi frowned and chugged back on his beer. No way this would have a happy ending now, he thought. That part was just cruel. Eren smiled out of sight of the piercing grey eyes and tried to hold back a chuckle. For someone so against the whole thing at the beginning, this guy surely was taking it seriously. Probably best not to show him Grave Of The Fireflies, he noted mentally.

Triumph prevailed, the good faction won and destroyed the evil side whilst curing the city's children of a heinous disease that had been cursed upon the earth, all ending with the spectre of the fallen comrade smiling over them all. Levi sat up, face stony as he stretched out his numb limbs, attempting to look unmoved and hard as hell as an overly joyful tone spoke.

"So…what did you think?"

"Piece of shit."

"Whatever, Levi. You've got tears in your eyes."

"No I haven't. Fuck off. That's just from staring at the TV for too long."

"Come here." Hugging tight, the younger man swore he could hear a few faint sniffs from the nose pressed against his chest but decided to leave it, not force the issue. Instead he grinned, full of love for the definitely emotional male. "You want some ice cream?" Bolt upright, flashing slits of mercury drilled into Eren's skull, questioning without words, no sign of upset anymore.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I eat when I watch a sad thing."

"I'm not fucking sad." He stood and began to tidy up, throwing the pillows back on the sofa and turning off the television. The brunette shook his head and helped the clean up exercise, whistling the theme tune as he went.

Later in bed, the lights were off and covers pulled up over their intertwined bodies, sleep about to drift in like a cloud of fluffy peace. Eren was almost gone when a quiet whisper came from the man in his arms.

"You got any more of those shitty films?"


End file.
